


О хмуром барде и весельчаке-ведьмаке

by vlad_chatsky



Series: #sixdrabbles [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: (actually she is his only friend), Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Bard!Geralt, Gen, Witcher!Jaskier, Yennefer is Jaskier's best friend
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky
Summary: Йеннифер улыбнулась да махнула рукой: если что-то этого поломанного ведьмака и могло остановить от желания получить до кровавых соплей, так это она. Но она этого делать не собиралась. Совсем.
Series: #sixdrabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768348
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	О хмуром барде и весельчаке-ведьмаке

**Author's Note:**

> я немного переработал события блавикена, чтобы они больше подходили под ау: без вмешательства геральта ренфри свершила свою месть; геральт же оказался единственным, кому она полностью доверилась и рассказала свою историю, дав согласие на то, чтобы он написал об этом балладу  
> (я слишком люблю ренфри она не заслужила этого дерьма)

— Получите и распишитесь! — Лютик вывалил на стол голову страхолюдища, и трактирщик поморщился. Его лицо выдавало лишь одно выражение: "Теперь мне придется оттирать стойку от крови". — Теперь-то видно, что я не шарлатан?

— Видно, видно, мастер ведьмак, ступай уже с Богом, — трактирщик махнул на него жирной тряпкой, какой обычно моют сковородки да котлы, и осторожно схватил голову за рог. Оторвал от стойки — и на пол полилось. Он зажал рот свободной ладонью. Запах был премерзкий. — Сиськи Мелитэле, это что, мозги?..

Лютик на вопрос предпочел не отвечать — теперь, когда их беспросветный долг перед таверной был уплачен, им предстояло отправиться дальше. Йеннифер уже ждала его снаружи — болтала с какой-то девчонкой, цепко держа ее за подбородок, вертела ее голову из стороны в сторону.

— ..это может быть неплохой возможностью, подумай об этом на досуге. Мы вернемся через две недели, — Йеннифер фыркнула и выпустила ее лицо, и она тут же поспешила оставить их наедине.

Лютик узнал девчонку: местные шугались от нее, как от чумной, хотя на его вкус девочка была красивая: совсем маленькая еще, но к семнадцатой весне обещала статься настоящей красавицей. Йеннифер все время говорила что-то про то, что ее бабка погуляла с эльфом, но он особо не слушал — обычно на Йенн нападала болтливость, когда она втыкала в него иголки, чтобы забрать кровь на анализ.

Обычно чародейкам не доверяют ведьмачьих секретов, но Йенн помогала ему, а еще у нее была репутация, необходимая для того, чтобы получить заказ — и Лютик терпел ее и ее желание покопаться у него в потрошках.

— Ты закончил? — она обернулась, скрестив руки на груди. — От тебя несет этой дрянью, кошмар. Тебе стоило запросить от него ванну на дорогу.

— Ты же знаешь, мы у него поперек горла уже встали, — он махнул рукой, поднял к лицу руки, принюхался. Воняло, конечно, но скорее уж кожей от поводьев и потом, чем кровью чудовища. — Ну что, куда теперь?

— У меня есть дела в городе, — она медленно вывела из стойла уже оседланную лошадь и погладила ее по носу. — А у города есть дело к тебе: призраки на болотах да пара утопцев то тут, то там. Я думала задержаться там на недельку — говорят, у них ходит какая-то зараза, возможно, чародейка им понадобится. К тому же, там должен выступать какой-то бард. Как смотришь на пару деньков отпуска? Если он неплохо поет, то это будет вечер расслабления. А если нет... ну что ж, мы всегда можем посоревноваться в бросании тухлых яиц.

— И это все равно будет вечером расслабления, — он рассмеялся и кивнул. Его лошадь недовольно, но далась в руки — он похлопал ее по боку. — Ну не ворчи. Все женщины сегодня считают, что от меня разит?

— Не сваливай все проблемы на женщин, — Йеннифер фыркнула и забралась в седло. Поправила соболиный воротник. Рядом с ней Лютик в грязной потрепанной броне смотрелся как шут. Ну, или телохранитель — в лучшем случае.

***

До города добрались к закату, на обед даже не останавливались. Йеннифер, едва завидев ворота, облегченно вздохнула — ей все мерещилось, что они поехали не той дорогой.

Возможно, потому, что карта была у него.

В местной таверне было шумно и многолюдно, полно запахов и цветов — кажется, в забавных шароварах мимо него прошли артистки. Йеннифер была права: все готовились к какому-то выступлению.

— Комнаты еще есть? — она ухнула на стол тяжелый кошель. Трактирщица заинтересованно приподняла брови и отставила в сторону кружку, которую до этого натирала до блеска.

— Дак как же ж им не быть? Мы и воды вам нагреть можем, милсдарыня, вы только две монетки сверхом докиньте. Эй, вертихвостка! — трактирщица свистнула и улыбнулась, когда из-за ближайшего столика поднялась официантка. Лютик невольно заметил у трактирщицы сколотый передний зуб. — Воды милсдарыне нагрей.

— Спасибо. Возьмите все, там должно быть вполне достаточно, — Йенн заправила за ухо прядь волос, пододвинула кошель ближе к женщине, и Лютик безошибочно распознал: сейчас она будет вытаскивать из приветливой женщины информацию. — Со мной прибыл мастер ведьмак. Не подскажите, есть ли для него работа?

— Дак как же ж ей не быть, — женщина, попавшись в ловушку очаровательной чародейки, всплеснула руками. — Ходил тут один возьмак — да вот шо толку с него? Утоп на болотах, да и хрен с ним. Мислав говорит, что чудище-то видел, и видел, как оно возьмака энтово под воду утащило — да кто ж ему поверит? Малохольный он у нас, милсдарыня, с него спрос небольшой — лишь бы по углам не мочился.

Йенн задумчиво кивнула. Лютик видел только половину ее лица, но был уверен, что ей сейчас сложно не смеяться.

— А где Мислава этого найти можно?

— А, дак он у церквы обитает. Хата-то его сгорела: говорят, подожгли зачем-то. У нас тут людей много с жаром послегло, Миславка тоже, да только кому ж в голову прийти может такое? Миславка, может, и дурак, да только он и мухи не обидит. Он и со священником в ладах — коли заболел, так сразу к нему. Ума не приложу, за что ж его так... Муж мой, как таверну купил, церкви тоже много помогает, Миславку мы за бесплатно кормим, коли приходит — он один много не съест, да ему и нельзя, а пить он токмо воду пьет. В общем, не то, шо у нас в деревне с малохольными делалось — там же ж и палками забить могли, коли чего не то сделаешь.

Распрощались они довольно быстро — Лютик только отвел взгляд, чтобы заприметить аппетитную индюшку на блюде у кого-то из посетителей, как Йеннифер щелкнула у него перед носом. Ему пришлось проглотить слюну.

Есть хотелось дико.

— Тата сейчас погреет воду, отправляйся в нее _немедленно. Твоя комната напротив моей. Поесть тебе принесут после ванны. Я заказала все, что примерно должно входить в твой рацион.

— Какой там сейчас у меня? — устало вопросил он, припоминая рацион номер три, с полным отсутствием хлеба и яиц. — Шестой?

— Шестой, — утвердительно кивнула Йенн. — Не расстраивайся так, обязательное потребление алкоголя для проверки уровня интоксикации организма — меньшая из твоих проблем.

— Я не жалуюсь, нет-нет, что ты. Тебе показалось.

***

Вечером следующего дня было решено устроить выходной — Йеннифер, весь день общавшаяся с местными и слабоумным парнем, с порога заявила ему, что ничем иным, кроме как отдыхом, заниматься не будет. Лютик только плечами пожал: я, мол, запрещаю тебе, что ли?

— Сегодня выступление того барда, — задумчиво проговорила она, оттягивая веко, чтобы аккуратно мазнуть кистью. Лютик не был уверен, что она красится вручную не чтобы доказать ему что-то, особенно после того, как он по глупости заявил, что с ее силами она могла бы хоть все лицо себе на всю оставшуюся жизнь разукрасить. — Странно: я ни одной афиши не видела, ни одного зазывалы снаружи, словно король приезжает. Хотя артисты ходят и вот к их шатрам зазывалы стоят.

— Так может, и ну его, барда этого? Раз уж ему слушатели не нужны.

Он плюхнулся устало на стул. Денек выдался такой себе: ему никогда не нравилось изгонять призраков.

— Не-ет уж, Лютик, мой драгоценный друг, — она крутнулась на стуле, закинула изящную ногу на другую. — Он не хочет внимания к себе? Значит, он его _получит_. Я кое-что разузнала: говорят, у него морда все время такая, будто ему на голову упал валун, а еще он не разговаривает, а рычит, мычит и издает иные животные звуки. А мышцы, говорят... В общем, по описанию на барда не тянет.

— Так может, это и не бард был, а охранник его? — он откинулся на спинку и с наслаждением вытянул уставшие ноги. — Я когда-то хотел стать бардом. Но эти их лютни... Знаешь, какие они дорогие? Я ни в жизнь столько на заказах не заработаю...

Йеннифер подозрительно замолчала, а когда он открыл глаза и хотел спросить у нее, почему, на нижнем этаже что-то зашумело, загудела толпа, и Йеннифер, уже при макияже, в предвкушении вскочила на ноги:

— Пойдем, Лютик, быстрее! Начинается!

Шумом снизу оказался звук передвигания лавок и столов: люди сделали все, чтобы не мешать соседу и маэстро и при этом чувствовать себя комфортно. Лютик мысленно поблагодарил их — ему посчастливилось встать за спинами мужиков с последнего ряда. Йеннифер тронула его за рукав.

— Я пройду вперед, ладно?

— Да-да, хорошо. Я буду держать тебя в поле зрения.

Она упорхнула, даже не дослушав его — весть о необычном барде определенно взволновала ее ни на шутку.

Он отвлекся на разговор мужчин слева, что-то с примесью нильфгаардских названий, и поэтому вздрогнул, когда на его плечо легла тяжелая рука. Он отпрянул и только тогда заметил, что загородил проход.

Мужчина, коснувшийся его плеча, был на голову выше него, и расписной кафтан смотрелся на нем так, словно его заставили надеть эту гадость. "Какая безвкусица", подумал Лютик, "ему куда больше пошла бы простая развязанная рубаха. Кто вообще одевает охрану таким образом?"

Когда мужчина прошел вперед, за скамейки, к оборудованному месту на импровизированной сцене, и ему подали расписанную рунами лютню, Лютик понял, что челюсть ему стоит придержать обеими руками.

И это он был бардом? Да даже Лютик в его дурацкой ведьмачьей броне смотрелся лучшим бардом!

— Чевойта вы глаза вылупили, мастер ведьмак? — трактирщица за своей стойкой, от которой Лютик стоял совсем недалеко, загремела чистыми кружками. — Никогда Вестника из Блавикена не встречали?

— Да как-то не довелось... — он придвинулся ближе к ней, снова глянул на барда. Тот методично настраивал лютню, пока две девушки в цветастых шароварах переносили большие тяжелые барабаны. — А почему его так зовут?

— А, дак это давняя история: он, говорят, первый, кто балладу сложил о Казни в Блавикене. Там, говорят, Сорокопутка месть совершила, колдуну-мучителю голову отсекла. Ну, ее из города за это и поперли, награду за ее голову неплохую дали — уж не знаю, изловили ли... Но мастер не про это поет! Мастер про отрочество ее поет. Вы не смотрите, что он из вас двоих на ведьмака больше смахивает, — вы уж простите за грубость, мастер Лютик, да вас вот в кафтане за убийцу чудовищ и не принять — поет он что надо.

— Ничего, вы правы. Йеннифер часто мне это говорит, — он беззлобно рассмеялся и кивнул на барда. В это время по всему залу повисла тишина: все явно приготовились слушать. — А как зовут-то мастера?

— Мастер Геральт.

Лютик задумчиво кивнул.

А бард кашлянул — и запел.

У Лютика по спине мурашки прошли — про Сорокопутку он слышал много всякого, часто не очень лестного, но то, о чем пел этот человек? Он понял, что, не поседев от мутаций, лишь отсрочил себе возможность поседеть уже совершенно точно — от чужой баллады.

Он нашел глазами Йеннифер — та явно была достаточно заинтересована, но не совсем песней: он заметил на ее лице пристальный исследовательский прищур. Тот же самый, с каким она пожимала ему руку, когда он согласился быть объектом ее изысканий.

Музыка была немного тревожной, сменяясь то откровенно нагнетающей, агрессивной, то резко прерываясь вовсе, оставляя только редкие удары барабанов и чистый голос барда: он заканчивал свою песню актом свершения мести опальной княжной.

Лютик понял, что у него подрагивают руки, когда захотел похлопать вместе со всеми — но не смог.

Бард медленно поднял голову, пятерней откинул растрепавшиеся во время эмоционального пения волосы — и в упор встретил его разбитый и растерянный взгляд.

Лютик сглотнул вязкую слюну, с трудом удержал себя на подогнувшихся коленях.

И понял, что они обязаны поговорить.


End file.
